Building air supply and control systems are becoming increasingly important due to increases in energy cost. In various building ventilation systems (e.g. HVAC systems), it may be beneficial to improve data acquisition for each room of the building. The disclosure provides for a variety of improvements in air sampling and air quality control for building ventilation and control systems.